


Photographs

by Ly_chan415



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, I didn't write this instead of sleeping because I actually finished it before my sleep schedule time, I don't know, Is this angst, It's only Kenma, Kuroo is literally not there, M/M, Photographs, Why Did I Write This?, is this fluff, probably is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_chan415/pseuds/Ly_chan415
Summary: Kenma looks at photos of himself and Kuroo.
Relationships: Implied Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou - Relationship, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020  
> Day 3: Tier 1- Photographs  
> Enjoy!

Kenma was asleep in bed. 

That’s what his parents thought, anyway. 

In fact, he was still wide awake. 

Playing games, you may ask? 

No. 

Kenma was looking at photos. 

Specifically, photos of him and Kuroo. 

Oddly annoying, chemistry nerd, dodgy Kuroo. He sucks at Mario kart. He has a weird obsession with blood. DNA is waifu. He’s an idiot. He sucks at games in general. He says oddly creepy lines occasionally. Absolutely embarrassing. And Kenma hates it when Kuroo holds his hand in public. Tone down the PDA. Please.

That’s what he thinks.

Oddly a sweetheart, chemistry pick-up lines means everything to him, dodgy but sweet Kuroo. He has a weird obsession with cuddling Kenma while he plays games. He’s a huge, sappy, romantic idiot. He sucks at expressing his feelings in general. He says oddly okay things occasionally. Absolutely embarrassing though. And Kenma secretly likes it when Kuroo holds his hand in public. But preferably, keep the affection at home. Please.

That is also what he thinks.

You see, Kenma knows Kuroo pretty well. 

Did he sound insulting when talking about Kuroo? 

It’s in his nature. Nothing he can do about it. 

Besides, all of the things about Kuroo he said are true. They were close. 

They had been together since childhood, after all. Living opposite to each other, going to the same schools, practising volleyball together. Even falling in love with each other. Soulmates in a way. So, really, it was normal to go back to young memories. 

_Let me have some time to reminiscence._

Kenma fished three pictures out of the drawer next to his bed. 

They were from the time Kenma visited Kuroo’s grandparents. 

The first picture was a cute photo of mini Kenma and mini Tetsurou holding hands as they sat between Kuroo’s grandparents. They were all beaming, although Kenma looked slightly out of place, awkwardly being sandwiched by people he didn’t know. 

_There was a noise outside their house. It was odd; a sort of crackling and popping._

He paid no mind. 

The second picture was of the pair at the summer festival. Kenma had his hair tied back, candyfloss in his arms, red goldfish hanging from his wrist in a small bag, while Kuroo, complete with his terrible hair, held some shaved ice topped off with strawberry syrup, a mask on top of his head. Kenma laughs to himself as he remembers Kuroo trying to get a toy from the stall, and he continued to fail for ten consecutive turns. His grin goes wider when he remembers himself getting the prize in one go. 

_Outside was bright. Was somebody playing with fireworks?_

Kenma paid no attention and returned to the final photograph. 

Funny thing was, they were playing with fireworks too. Pretty, pretty fireworks. Kenma remembers being astonished by the brilliant sparkles. Kuroo wrote their names using the firework sticks, laughing as he saw sparks. He remembers bright light. Bright flashing. Bright sparks of gold and red shooting up into the sky, and highlighting the stars like makeup. Kenma remembers them falling asleep together after that, curled in each other’s arms after they finished with the fireworks. It brought back a soft smile. 

_He could hear shouting outside. It had gone brighter outside the window, and Kenma could smell burning._

He turns. 

Outside the window, 

The opposite house is burning. 

It’s aflame. 

**_Kuroo’s house is on fire._ **

Kenma drops the photos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heh I wrote a ship not involving Futakuchi I am proud of myself (I say while typing away at OiFuta angst and laughing)  
> Lol I have't actually done days 1 or 2 might do day 4 though   
> Thank you for reading :3


End file.
